


he eyed me up from across the bar

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Gay Bar, Gen, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ lips slowly turned up at the corner, causing heat to pool in his stomach. Derek wasn’t sure how he knew it but the second Stiles’ lips parted, he knew that he was doomed. ‘I.’ Stiles began, pointing a finger at his own chest and the stretched material covering it. ‘have. no. gag. reflex.’</p><p>He not only felt his eyes pop open but Derek choked on thin air.<br/>--<br/>Derek goes to the Jungle to get away from Peter and Cora. The last person he expects to run into is Stiles. So he really doesn't see all the flirting coming. Especially not the over share Stiles does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he eyed me up from across the bar

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  you thought i could pass this idea up? you thought wrong.

Derek had come to the Jungle because he’d wanted to get far far away from Peter and Cora’s ~~passive~~ aggressive, anvil sized hints. ‘He needs to go out more, don’t you think Peter?’ ‘He could stand to improve his socialization skills.’ ‘And get laid’ ‘That only goes without saying Cora dear.’ He was more willing to put up with a complete assault on his senses than sit through another attack on his character. 

 

 _'Family.'_  Derek groused into his drink, taking a small sip of alcohol before he looked around. The club was surprisingly busy for a weeknight, filled with all kinds of people dancing, drinking and generally making merry. What were the chances of him meeting someone he knew tonight, in this bar? Probably not very high.

 

The universe however, had the worst sense of humor  _ever_  because Derek caught sight of a familiar face pushing its way to the bar. Stiles was leaning in, cheeks flushed a healthy pink as he yelled for a Coke. It was a long second where Derek wondered if he ought to look away and pretend that he hadn’t seen Stiles or wait and see if Stiles noticed him. 

 

Before he could make up his mind, Stiles was already looking around and their eyes met. Recognition made the teenagers’ eyes sparkle as he mouthed, “Hey!” and waved an enthusiastic hand at him. Derek raised his glass slightly, lifting one finger up in response. 

 

He was a little grateful for the crush of people around the bar because they kept Stiles in place, despite his best efforts to wriggle away. Derek snickered into his drink when Stiles let out a loud huff and leaned into the bar before waving his hand at Derek in a way that asked, ‘What are you doing here?’

 

Derek raised his glass, shaking it slightly so that the ice clinked together softly. Stiles jerked a thumb towards the dance floor, eye brows still high questioning. As if. Derek rolled his eyes and gave the other male an incredulous look. There were plenty of things that he could and did do but dancing wasn’t one of them.

 

The pout Stiles directed his way was amusing, like Stiles seemed genuinely put out that Derek wasn’t here to dance. Derek raised the glass to take another sip but he forgot about it when Stiles began to waggle his eyebrows. That made Derek stare, eyebrows dipping in confusion as he tried to figure out what the hell Stiles was trying to communicate.

 

If Stiles was going to wriggle his eyebrows any harder, Derek was certain that they would fall off his face. Or fly away through the ceiling. For his part, Stiles got tired of the werewolf not understanding him and brought both his hands up to make a crude gesture that made Derek choke on his drink. “Seriously?” Derek grumbled at Stiles, glaring at him so hard that the man standing next to him moved away an inch or two.

 

Stiles’ eyes were glittering with amusement, eyebrows waggling again playfully as he mouthed ‘Well?’ It seemed clear to Derek that Stiles was asking him that just to get a rise out of him. It seemed that everyone in his pack was hell bent on getting him laid. They had respectfully given him his space after Jennifer but several months down the line now, they were going back to their natural state i.e. unbearable.

 

Everyone around him was nudging and pushing him into looking for someone else, or at the very least, to sleep with someone and ‘get that stick out of his ass’ (to quote Stiles). Derek was taking a perverse pleasure in being extra contrary around everyone who was suggesting that actually.

 

But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t break his rule for teasing someone. Derek took a long swig of his drink before half shrugging in a ‘maybe’ way. He tried not to laugh when Stiles’ eyes bugged out and his elbows slipped off the bar. “ _Seriously_?” Derek could hear the loud exclamation despite the loud music pounding over the speakers  _and_ the conversations going on around the bar.

 

He smirked again, hoping that it came across as enigmatic and mysterious rather than wicked. Stiles pushed himself back up, eyes darting around before mouthing, ‘Anyone you like?’ Derek let his eyes wander over the people around him before half shrugging again, wanting to show his indecision.

 

When he looked back at Stiles, there was a contemplative look in his eyes that Derek had never seen before. It was strange how the new look made Derek so abruptly aware of Stiles’ sharp nose, the up-turn of his lips and the broadness of his shoulders. When Stiles’ eyes clearly and deliberately moved over Derek, the werewolf felt himself holding his breath.

 

Stiles’ lips slowly turned up at the corner, causing heat to pool in his stomach. Derek wasn’t sure how he knew it but the second Stiles’ lips parted, he knew that he was doomed. ‘I.’ Stiles began, pointing a finger at his own chest and the stretched material covering it. ‘have. no. gag. reflex.’

 

He not only felt his eyes pop open but Derek choked on thin air. There was  _no way_ that Stiles had just said that! And to make sure, Derek pushed himself out of the seat that he’d been on for the past 2 hours and made his way through the crowd to stand next to Stiles’ cheeky face and growl, “ _What_ did you just say?”

 

With a finger tracing the rim of his glass, Stiles’ kept up his shit eating grin when he asked, “What do you think I said?”

 

"That you have no…" Derek shiftily looked around them, glaring at the few curious eyes that were watching them before muttering, "That you have no gag reflex."

 

The tiny sip that Stiles took seemed more calculative than an attempt to stall for time. “That’s what I said yep.” Was this his life now? Being reduced to teasing from an almost eighteen year in a gay bar? Derek wanted a refund, immediately. Or a re-write.

 

Stiles sipped at his coke, looking so at ease while Derek was trying to stop a mental train wreck from happening inside his brain. Why the hell would Stiles… and would his brain please  _stop_ trying to provide him all the handy visuals that came with the confession? Instead of holding his head in his hands, which he really wanted to do at this point, Derek glared at the teenager and asked, “Why the  _hell_ would you tell me that Stiles?”

 

There was that look again. Thanks to the flashing neon lights pulsing inside the club, Stiles’ eyes looked magical. Add that to the heat already gathering there, Derek’s knees felt weak. “Why do you think I would?” The coy look Stiles gave him at that was making alarm bells ring so loudly in his head that Derek wanted to take a step back. Was..was Stiles  _flirting_ with him? That couldn’t be right. Could it? It just wasn’t…

 

This _had_  to be another joke. Yet another playful attempt to get him to relax and unwind (as everyone kept telling him to). “To mess with me.” Derek replies finally, sternly telling himself to  _not_ look at the water drop that was making its merry way down Stiles’ shapely wrist. 

 

Stiles warm chuckle was like accidentally touching a live wire. It made Derek’s skin tingle and fingers itch with the desire to reach out and  _take_. “You’re not wrong about that.” Stiles offered, placing his glass back on the bar before leaning against the counter. 

 

His throat felt dry, like he hadn’t had a drink of water for  _days._ Letting his tongue run over his parched lips was instinct. However it also caught Stiles’ attention, made him stare at Derek’s mouth with such intensity that for a moment the werewolf felt that he was arriving at the wrong conclusion.

 

"How did you figure out you don’t have a gag reflex anyways?" Derek blurted out, not wanting to overthink the situation for once. 

 

The chortles that his question caused in Stiles made Derek wonder what was so funny about his query. Warmth spread up his arm when Stiles reached out to pet his arm, one knuckle rubbing an eye as he chuckled, “That’s a long story. But to make it short, Allison and I bonding over this dare where we had to deep throat a banana.”

 

Derek could feel his eyebrows going up. “What kind of a dare…”

 

He trailed off when Stiles waved a hand at him, a mock stern expression on his face. “Nope! You’re not ever finding out! I’m already breaking the bro code by telling you that.” Maybe Derek should mention that his brain had already been broken… Could that garner enough sympathy points to learn the truth?

 

Clearing his throat, Derek wondered it was getting a hot or something? His shirt was clinging to his sweaty back, not to mention how hot the back of his neck felt. And why were his palms so sweaty? “Wouldn’t you get into trouble for that? For breaking the bro code?”

 

"Maybe." Derek’s stomach does a weird swoop when Stiles’ hand slides down into the curve of his elbow and rests against his bare skin. "Depends on what happens next." Oh the promises that rested in those simple words and the challenge that was presented to him in dark eyes and an uptilted face.

 

It made Derek feel more than a little light headed, which was his excuse for leaning in and gently pulling the glass out of Stiles’ hand. “Maybe I can help.” Derek replied.


End file.
